


Day 6- Front Porch

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha decorate their porch for Halloween
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Day 6- Front Porch

“Hey Nat! Do you remember we put the box last year?”, Steve called down from the attic. He moved a red bin with a green lid marked “Christmas”. Getting closer.   
“Weren’t you the one that put it away last year?” She paused. “And don’t you have super brain powers?”, she retorted.

It was true. The serum gave him a boost in the brain department, but that doesn’t mean he’s gonna remember everything, right? “Well I guess they’ve gotten a little rusty over the eighty years. Plus, we’ve been a little busy lately” he pushed another couple of boxes to the side and— “Aha! Found it.” He hoisted the black bin and balanced it on his shoulder as he descended the ladder.

Steve made his way back to the front of the house. The front door was open, letting in a cool breeze into the house. Natasha was on the placing some fake spider webs onto the front window. He placed the bin down outside and opened it up. Inside were orange lights, plastic pumpkins, ghost candles, and sign that read,“Enter...if you dare!” with creepy green hands painted on the sides. In the bottom of the bin was a orange, purple, and black checkered tablecloth. 

Steve grabbed the tablecloth and started to unfold it. He lay it on the table, centering it, and then flattening out the creases the best he could. He put the plastic pumpkin in one corner of the table, so it was facing outward to the street. He grabbed a ladder and started laying cobwebs around the edges. When he was happy with their placement, he climbed down to grab some more. He wove in some plastic spiders for good measure, and turned around—

“Natasha, what do you think you’re doing?”

Natasha looked down from the ladder, “Uh, putting up some lights?” she answered questioningly.

“Natasha, please...” Steve looked concerned, and placed a hand on the small of her back. “Please let me do this.”

“I’m only five months pregnant, Steve.” 

“There’s no ‘only’ about being five months pregnant, Natasha. I know that you can do these things, but you don’t have to. You’ve got nothin’ to prove to me,” Steve added, “or to yourself.” He said quieter. He knew that’s what she was worried about. Not what he thought of her, or the rest of the world. She always felt the need to prove to herself that she could keep going, keep fighting, no matter what. Because, in the past, she had to. She spent most of her adult life having to fight for herself, relying only on her instincts and capabilities.

Natasha looked back at him, and then down to her belly. Her hand glided over her swollen abdomen. Steve placed his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly. 

“Natasha. Look at me.” He placed a hand on her cheek. “I’m with you. I always will be. I’ll be here for you. And for...”

“Him.” She finished for him. “Him”, she repeated. “We’re having a boy, Steve.”

“A boy? Really, a boy?”, Steve eyes glistened.

Natasha nodded, “We’re having a boy.” 

Steve cupped her cheek, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Natasha melted against him. He enveloped her in his warmth, and began swaying side to side. 

The Halloween decorations lay forgotten on the porch.


End file.
